


Every New Morning

by chashuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, give shance a chance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashuu/pseuds/chashuu
Summary: Shiro hadn't expected Lance, in the best of ways. In a thousand years and in a million star systems, he never would have expected him.





	Every New Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've published to AO3, I'm trying to get a feel for actually posting on here wow. I love shance, and wish there was more of it, but you gotta be the type of change you wanna see in the world apparently.

There were times in Shiro’s life -even as incredibly misfortunate as it had been over the last few years- that he couldn’t believe just how lucky he was. Small moments, like the calm after an especially tedious battle, or hearing his team laughing at something perfectly hilarious to a bunch of teenagers. 

But right now, it was feeling the soft curve of the warm body lying beside him under his fingertips, and seeing the flutter of the boy’s dark eyelashes as they moved in his sleep.

He hadn’t expected Lance. 

In a thousand years and in a million star systems, he never would have expected him. Just knowing that he’d come from the same planet and was alive in the same era as Shiro was a blessing so shocking it overwhelmed him at times. They’ve seen whole other galaxies and met incredible lifeforms on other worlds, and yet Lance came from the same one he did.

Nothing in his life would have prepared Shiro for knowing he would end up being with someone so perfect for himself as Lance was. That someone so different fit him in ways he’d never really imagined matching with his rhythm so well, even after the trauma of, well, everything. Laying beside him in a bed with white sheets warmed by their bodies and beams of a strange planet’s sunrise coming up thru the ship’s windows; he couldn’t comprehend how absolutely lucky he was.

Everything about this moment, here, warm and calm, with Lance’s arm draped over his chest, was in such contrast to parts of his life he could barely remember. The darkness of the Galra battle camps, smelling blood and decay, and never knowing where he was, how long it had been or who he would be forced to kill next. The screaming, losing his arm, losing his friends, losing himself-

“Hey.”

Finding it all again.

“Hey.”

Lance’s hand was firm over his heart, but the boy’s eyes were as sleepy as the rest of him as he sluggishly crawled closer to Shiro’s chest.

“Only I’m allowed to make your heart rate spike that much this early.” he mumbled, nosing against the Black paladin’s collar bone. Shiro sighed with a smile, relaxing his body back into bed to allow Lance closer.

“Sorry. I was counting my blessings.” he said, running a rough palm up the plains of Lance’s back. The younger man groaned and mouthed at the scars across Shiro’s pectorals.

“Mnnmn, this planet having only 5 hours of night time is not one of them.” he complained. Shiro laughed.

“Especially when we only spent 2 of them actually sleeping.”

Lance cracked an eye in a half-glare toward the beams of sun and groaned louder.

“Augh, seriously? Only 2 hours? When can we rest..” he sighed as he dragged his body up and stretched languidly, almost cat-like. Shiro’s head tilted as his eyes followed the lithe, tempting line of Lance’s body.

“You don’t have to get up yet, I can close the window shields.” he offered, but Lance shook his head and moved to crawl over onto Shiro’s other side.

“Not getting up yet. Just stretching. Your side is warmer.” he said, but Shiro’s thick arm wrapped around his middle before he could complete the transition. Lance let out a huff that could have been a sleepy laugh as Shiro moved him to lay fully atop his larger torso.

“You’re gonna get stabbed by my hip bones like this” Lance warned into the meat of Shiro’s chest. His body swayed as the older man scoffed.

“Oh no, I’ll be flayed alive.” Shiro jested with an eye-roll, moving his hands to wrap around the Blue paladin’s lean waist, thumbing the curve of his hips. Lance hummed and moved to look up into Shiro’s eyes.

Neither said anything for a time, they just took in each other’s features lit softly by the morning sun. Lance’s fingers traced along the scar across Shiro’s nose, then down to his lips and chin.

“This still doesn’t feel real sometimes.” the younger man muttered, nearly a whisper, his tone muted in a sort of disbelief and rough from sleep. Shiro smiled.

“I know what you mean.”

Lance furrowed his thin brows and shook his head a bit.

“You think you do, but seriously, I can’t believe the fact that you chose to be with me.” he continued. “There are probably versions of the universe where you and I aren’t together. Like, whole lifetimes where you never even look at me, or never meet me, or just never love me back.”

Shiro frowned.

“What about the realities where you never love me?” he countered, and no sooner had he said it than Lance replied sleepily.

“There aren’t any worlds where I don’t love you.”

Lance hadn’t even had to think about that response, and it made Shiro’s breath catch in his throat for just a moment. With all his bravado and second-guessing of his self-worth that he kept under the surface, in all of his self-consciousness he hid with a fake confidence, there was no part of Lance that doubted how much he loved Shiro. Not 'there can't be any'. As far as Lance was concerned, there wasn't.

Shiro pulled him up at the hips as he leaned downward to bring their mouths together in a deep kiss. Lance hummed with lazy happiness into it, smoothing his hands over Shiro’s shoulders down to his ribs and all the muscle he could touch.

They kissed slowly, tongues moving against another in a sluggish passion that was limited only by the early morning hours. Lance’s moaning into Shiro’s mouth as the man’s hands pushed down to palm handfuls of Lance’s backside made Shiro groan and drag his teeth down Lance’s neck.

“You have no idea how lucky I am just by getting to be with you.” he swore, eyes shutting as Lance languidly grinded their groins together. “You’re unbelievable. There’s so much about you that you can’t even see that amazes me every day.”

“Shiro- ah!” Lance probably meant to say his name louder, but Shiro’s fingers moving to stretch him open stole his coherence. Lance pushed himself up to kneel on either side of Shiro’s lap, hands braced against the Black paladin’s chest.

Shiro didn’t have to work him open very much, Lance’s hole still responsive from their full night that ended just a few hours ago. This time was already much slower, the golden light of morning creating a halo on Lance’s skin and the indolent way he lowered himself back onto Shiro’s cock was practically a religious experience. 

Shiro panted loudly and rough, one hand on Lance’s thigh and his other, flesh and blood hand, cupping Lance’s face and combing the boy’s short bangs back. Lance had his eyes barely open, occasionally rolling his head back on his shoulders as he let out a low, drawn-out moan. Shiro loved him fired up and passionate, always enjoying the times (much like last night) where they clawed at each other like animals in a rut, but this was always an incredibly special experience.

The haziness of sleep leaving their love for each other raw and open, moving their bodies in their love making when actual coherent energy for the day wasn’t ready to yet.

Lance’s hips picked up their pace as much as he could, there wasn’t any rush in their coupling at the moment. The gasping of Shiro’s name on his lips was slurred and nearly drunken, and Shiro took it all in. He could feel ever part of Lance, the way his waist was so much smaller than his own, lithe with lean muscle that tapered him down from broad shoulders. His much darker skin contrasting against Shiro’s, which had gone pale from so long deprived of sunlight. The warmth of his body around Shiro’s cock as he moved within him, squeezing him so tightly and perfectly. He dragged his large hand down Lance’s chest and abdomen to the boy’s own member that leaked steadily as his body was still so languidly penetrated.

Lance keened at the stimulation, Shiro wanting so badly to keep his eyes focused on Lance’s face as the Blue paladin hitched and their rhythm became irregular, but the spots of white began to dance over his vision and he knew neither would last much longer.

Breath catching in his throat, Shiro felt Lance tighten around him, the younger man choking out a cry so erotic it wrung everything out of Shiro’s comprehension. He came hard, pressed tightly up into Lance’s body and hands moving to pull Lance at the hips to meet as close to his body as possible, filling him as deeply as he could to satisfy a part of him he didn’t bother trying to understand.

Lance panted with him, both catching their breaths in the quiet of the room.

“Hell that was amazing..” he breathed, collapsing down diagonally next to Shiro, legs splayed out across the older man’s waist and hips. Shiro ran his palm absently over the meat of Lance’s inner thigh, eyes blissfully shut to enjoy the last shivers of climax.

“Always is.” he agreed.

“This doesn’t mean we have to actually wake up now, right?” Lance inquired, still star-fished out and looking very thoroughly debauched.

“God I hope not.” Shiro answered, tilting his head to look over at him. “Though we should get cleaned up.”

Lance groaned.

“Effort.”

“The worst.”

Shiro shifted in a half-crawl to lay beside him, sideways on the bed with their feet nearly dangling off. He kissed a trail lazily up Lance’s shoulder to his neck, switching between gently nosing the skin there and peppering it with light kisses.

“If there are realities where I’m not with you like this, I can’t imagine a worse type of world to live in.” Shiro said softly against the dip in Lance’s collar bone. “And I’ve lived in an alien battle dome prison camp before.”

Lance let out a huff of a laugh at that, which Shiro truly loved him for. 

Lance didn’t handle him with kid gloves, never offering him tragic pity over the misfortune in Shiro’s life that -sometimes- he had the right to use in morbid jokes. He was able to lay here with him, bodies sweat drenched and still overly sensitive from orgasm, knowing everything that had happened and everything they still had no idea about didn’t matter at all. Lance’s skin was warm against his own, the beam of morning sun just bright enough to illuminate cat-like blue eyes that just barely peered out beneath dark lashes.

This life was perfect for him. 

“I love you.” he said.

He never wanted to live in the world where, when he said that, Lance wasn’t the one he was looking at.

“I love you too.” Lance whispered back, the smile curling at the edge of his lips added to Shiro’s list of counted blessings.


End file.
